Wolfdance
by xXTigersCurseXx
Summary: Reina lives in a world where shapeshifting is natural to her. Growing up she knew not a world of peace but a world of war between her people the Nokei wolves and the Serpiente. Set as if Zane never met Danica and the Avian/Serpiente war never happened
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

My name is Reina Amanei. I am the Kaedara'ina'Nokei; oldest princess of the Nokei. I am a daughter of Faolin Nokei. When we were first created, there was only two of us. Twins, a boy, named Akihiko, and a girl, named Akiko. We are their children.

All sixteen, nearly seventeen, years of my life I have been taught to fight, to lead, and to not fear death; and to hate the Serpiente. Our natural enemies, the serpents of Keisha.

They took from me my two eldest brothers and a sister whom I shall never see again in this life. Only three children remain, my two sisters and I.

Ecl proceeds to slowly take claim of my mother. I will mourn her loss when she is taken, damned to swim in the sea of Ecl forever and eternity. My youngest sister, nearly ten years old now, never knew my brothers. Nor did my other sister, who is nearly twelve years of age. They're growing so fast. Adrina, with her black hair and eyes of ice bluer than most, and Hotaei, with her long brown hair and dark purple eyes.

Had my eldest brother lived, he would be nearly seventeen now; but he was murdered, brutally, on his eleventh birthday.

I never met him. I only met one of my brothers, both of whom are dead; Tray and Jayke.

Days and weeks and months and years.

I miss them.

Days and weeks and months and years.

They are in the void.

Days and weeks and months and years.

Vasii did not come home last night.

Days and weeks and months and years.

Am I next?

Days and weeks and months and years.

The war is nearly lost.

Days and weeks and months and years.

Someone help us.

~✬Reina Amanei✬~

Kaedara'ina'Nokei

Heir to the Srheiti'ina'Nokei


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Reina wake up!" ten year old Adrina yelled in her sister's ear "Rei! please Father needs you!" this time Adrina kicked her sister hard. Reina growled at her and glared her eyes matching her younger sister.

"Don't you dare kick me again" Her upper lip snarled baring her fangs. The only piece of her that separates her from her enemies. Making her the wolf-shifter she was born to be.

Adrina started to cry, scared of her older sister. She held her ground determined to get her sister up. "But Rei, Father needs you."

Reina stood abruptly her long black hair falling in long waves down her shoulders her eyes of deep blue like shimmering pools. She looked like her mother, Kai before Ecl started taking over her.

Reina sighed and walked over to her wardrobe and looked at her sister softly hoping to ease her fright.

"I will join Father sortly Addi" she paused as she smiled using the nickname her parents gave Adrina for she was named after there great grandmother.

she continued "Now go..."

Adrina nodded quickly and ran to find Hotaei to play with.

Reina opened the door to her wardrobe and picked out a soft black silk her mother would have worn before her magic started taking over. Tying the corset she walked over to the wash basin in the corner of her chambers. Picking up the wash cloth she dipped it in the warm water and washed her face only to catch a glance at her reflection.

She stared at herself for quite some time only to shake her head dropping the towel into the water. Walking to the door to join her father finding him in the throne room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faolin Nokei stood pacing when his eldest daughter entered. Three guards where with him, with three other guards not of there race standing behind a female.

Reina sniffed the air lightly and mumbled "Serpiente..." she paused not wanting to enter further.

Her father looked up "Ahh here is my Reina" he was smiling with great pride while announcing her arrival to the party to his left.

Slowly she entered the grand throne room. Decorated with brilliant slivers and blues of her lupin people. The wolf king watched her enter while keeping a wary eye on there serpiente guests.

"May I introduce our princess Reina Amanei Nokei..." the King gestured to his daughter with great pride for she was to take his place within the next month or so. Becoming Queen of Nokei Wolves.

Reina bowed to the female whom she couldn't recognize.

Realizing that the serpiente was of the royal house Reina averted her gaze. Looking up her emerald eyes looking Reina up and down Irene Cobriana smirked.

"How cute the pup is Great King, She not dare look into the eyes of a Cobra..." pausing to smirk at Reina "But the matter of me being here isn't to make the princess uncomfortable...My purpose is the stop this damn war that kills our people."

Reina looked to her father as he spoke "Peace is hard to ask of our people Irene...Besides Reina here is my heir she will become the Wolven queen in these next months come time taking a mate as her k-..."

Irene cut him off "My brother Zane is to take the throne as well he is the only male heir since my father was slaughter by a wolfen warrior..." she pause looking as if she was to cry "I lost a sister and her unborn child as well, along with the oldest of my own brothers leaving Zane the last male to the Cobriana throne...My mother is only a Naga she is powerless without a Diente."

Faolin looked at his daughter then back at the Cobra "I leave this choice to my daughter for her feelings of this matter are far greater..." he turned to Reina "Make your choices wise my young one." He kissed her forehead before she could speak.

Sighing deeply she proceeded to talk "Our people have seen nothing but blood and war that no one truly remembers why was started...If your prince's intentions are pure then I believe a discussion should take place between our families."

She waited for an objection from her father but got nothing.

"Then it is settled we shall meet in the Avain keep before Tuuli Thea Danica Servos Shardae and her alistair Andreios Servos Shardae. There we shall discuss peace between our people. Zane would be happy to hear you accepted to meet him, my mother, and I. Sleep well little wolf for you have a great discussion to continue."


End file.
